


Movie Night

by artisticallyGay



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: After the events of "Putting Others First", Roman and Virgil have their own movie night away from the others.(Was written before rhe events of "Flirting With Social Anxiety")
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble prompt prinxiety and at last I see the light (its a line from a song in tangled by the way) And of course do this only if you want to And have fun!
> 
> -requested by anonymous on tumblr

" _And at last I see the light_ ," Roman sung along quietly, unlike usual when any other time the creative side would be singing the lyrics loud enough for everyone in the mind palace to hear, " _and it's like the fog has lifted..._ " He had his hands gently running through Virgil's hair, the worrisome side's head rested in his lap, who kept glancing every now and then between Roman and the movie.

Tonight was _supposed_ to be movie night with everyone but everything had been very...tense between the sides, Roman and Virgil in particular not wanting to be around the others ever since the mess of choosing between the callback and wedding and the fallout caused by it.

So the two were holding their own little movie night in Roman's room, curled up together on a bed with snacks and blankets galore. Tangled had been Roman's choice which wasn't much of Virgil's tastes but considering what happened last time the prince interacted with the sides, Virgil let his boyfriend have the first movie pick.

" _All at once, everything is different, now that I see you_..."

Roman finished off the sing along with a whisper and sigh, giving Virgil the push to ask Roman if he was okay.

"Are you feeling okay babe?" Virgil asked with a small tilt of his head. The creative side looked down at Virgil a bit too quickly, seeming to have been snapped out of a trance.

He gave a little too big of a smile and answered, "I'm feeling fine, my love, this movie just always gets to me at this part." He sighed wistfully. "The moment where you see in their eyes that Flynn and Rapunzel have become each other's new dream is so wonderfully poetic."

"Please don't lie to me princey," Virgil huffed. Roman's smile faltered then fell. "We've seen this movie hundreds of times together, we both know you're so much more energetic with every single viewing."

"I really don't want to talk about it Virgil," Roman muttered, his expression growing dark and any happiness visibly starting to drain from him. "This is all gonna blow over or whatever eventually anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter, especially to me." Virgil sat up and faced Roman, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand into his own. "You can keep your feelings from the others if you want and you have every right considering how badly things went after Thomas got back from the wedding. But you gotta at least talk to _me_ , I want to be here for you but I can't if you don't let me know. I'm not entirely ignorant about your feelings anyway, I can pick up on everyone's anxieties and yours have been horrible and you just won't _tell me_." Virgil's hands were starting to shake a little but he tried to keep himself still as much as possible for Roman's sake.

There was a lot of hesitation before the creative side could bring himself to respond. "I-...I'm not Thomas' hero Virgil," Roman whispered, only able to stare at his and Virgil's tangled hands. "And I don't know how long it's been since I've stopped being his hero and God I'm scared Virgil." Roman let out a shaky breath. "What am I supposed to be if I'm not a hero Virgil?"

"I'm so sorry Roman. Thomas is an adult now and has been for a long time, the world isn't the same black and white one that he grew up believing in. But you know that that isn't so bad, if you still had some belief in those views, you wouldn't be dating me or have even accepted me in the first place. "He let go of one of Roman's hands to tilt up his face and gave the prince a gentle smile. "And to be honest, no matter what happens, you will at least be _my_ hero, sweetheart. Who gives a fuck about what the others think anyway?"

Tears began to fall immediately and Roman rushed forward to hide his face and his sobs in Virgil's chest. Virgil's stomach twisted from seeing his boyfriend so worn down and a bitterness began to spark towards the rest of the sides. They may not have meant for this to happen, but that didn't mean they were faultless.

Virgil didn't focus on that though. Right now, his boyfriend needed him and damn it, he was gonna be there for Roman as much as he could.


End file.
